Destiny
by evil-cassie
Summary: Cewek percaya ramalan bintang? Biasa. tapi kalau cowok yang percaya ramalan bintang? barulah luar biasa. Kisah cinta seorang Shim Changmin, siswa SMA yang sangat percaya ramalan bintang dengan siswi baru di kelasnya, yeoja cantik bernama Cho Kyuhyun. CHANGKYU FIC, SLIGHT!MINJAE, OOC/DLDR! CHAP 2 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Shim Changmin, 17 tahun, namja yang amat percaya dengan ramalan bintang. Setiap harinya ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk membuka rubrik "Ramalan" di setiap majalah yang datang kerumahnya jika pagi hari. Semua orang termasuk kedua orang tuanya pun heran. bagaimana bisa putra mereka yang notabene-nya adalah seorang namja normal yang pasti berkelakuan sama seperti namja lainnya, percaya bahkan sangat meyakini ramalan bintang. Pernah di suatu pagi, sang ayah sengaja menyembunyikan majalah yang datang hari itu, tujuannya agar Changmin tidak melihat-lihat ada apa dengan ramalan di hari itu. tapi hasilnya nihil, Changmin segera mengambil ponsel pintarnya lalu mencarinya menggunakan media yang disebut Internet. Semua cara pernah dicoba kedua orang tuanya agar Changmin berhenti percaya pada ramalan bintang, tapi hasilnya tetap saja. namja tinggi itu malah semakin gencar mencari-cari waktu luang untuk mengetahui tentang nasibnya setiap hari lewat ramalan bintang.

"1...2...3... ANDWAE!"

Changmin menjerit ketakutan saat melihat nasibnya lewat ramalan bintang Rabu, tanggal dua puluh enam Januari itu. Kedua orang tuanya sudah tidak peduli pada anak semata wayangnya itu. mereka sudah capek, sudah lelah menasihati anaknya agar tidak percaya pada ramalan bodoh itu.

"sudah kubilang, berhenti saja berlangganan majalah itu.." ucap wanita paruh baya yang tengah sibuk mencuci piring piring kotor di dapurnya.

"aniya, jika berhenti berlangganan, lalu bagaimana aku mengamati perkembangan Politik dan Hukum terbaru?" tanya sang lelaki paruh baya, yang tak lain adalah suami dari si wanita tadi.

"ck.." wanita itu mendengus kesal, hampir-hampir membanting piring yang sedang dibersihkannya "untuk apa punya televisi kalau kau masih saja mengandalkan majalah?" lanjutnya, alisnya berkerut mendengar pernyataan suaminya yang tidak sependapat dengannya.

"yeobo.. dengarlah, kalau lewat televisi itu tidak se-orisinil di dalam majalah. lagipula perkembangan Hukum dan Politik di dalam majalah itu jauh lebih akurat dibanding melihat di televisi..." jelas sang suami.

Percakapan sepasang suami-istri itu berlangsung sangat tidak nyaman. sang istri yang sibuk di dapur dan enggan menuruti apa kata suaminya, serta sang suami yang malah sibuk menyesap kopinya sambil mengelak pendapat istrinya untuk berhenti berlangganan majalah.

"umma... appa.. "

Tak lama kemudian, keluarlah sesosok namja nyentrik yang sudah berseragam rapi. wajahnya terlihat lemas, bahkan rambutnya bisa dibilang berantakan. tidak ada semangat yang tergambar dari wajahnya untuk pergi sekolah hari ini. Sang ayah seperti sudah tau ada apa dengan putranya itu.

"Ramalan hari ini bilang apa Min?" tanya sang ayah, lalu membuang wajahnya sambil memasang tampang kesal melihat anaknya.

"aku sial!" dengus Changmin "hari ini aku akan kehujanan, lalu dihukum guru karena lupa mengerjakan tugas matematika, aku jadi malas sekolah.." lanjutnya.

"YA! masa kau mau terus menggantungkan nasib pada ramalan bodoh itu sih! lihat dirimu! bahkan kau sudah tiga hari bolos sekolah hanya karena melihat nasib tak jelasmu beberapa hari ini!" timpal sang ibu, lalu menghampiri Changmin dan melemparkan lap piring ke wajah putranya.

"haishh~ terserah! yang jelas aku tidak mau sekolah hari ini.. aku pasti sial umma! pasti sial! arrghhhhh"

Changmin mendengus kesal lalu melempar tasnya keatas sofa dengan wajah penuh kekesalan.

"memangnya apa bunyi ramalan hari ini?" tanya sang ayah, tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun di wajahnya.

Changmin dengan seenaknya langsung saja melempar majalah yang menjadi favorit ayahnya itu. kedua matanya menyipit, memandang sinis ke arah majalah yang selalu disukainya karena terdapat rubrik "Ramalan", karena mustahil bagi anak nakal sepertinya tertarik membaca berita tentang Hukum apalagi Politik. ia hanya mau membaca majalah yang ada kaitannya dengan olahraga, atau lebih baik buiku-buku fiksi yang menjadi favoritnya daripada membaca majalah berbau Politik dan Hukum, padahal kedua orang tuanya sangat berharap Changmin menjadi seorang pengacara yang bisa bekerja di kantor kejaksaan setelah lulus kuliah nantinya. Tapi hal itu sangat berbeda dengan kebiasaan Changmin yang tidak sedikitpun tertarik kepada dunia Hukum, yang tiap detik membahas peraturan.

_**"Ramalan Hari Rabu, 26 Januari"**_

_**Aquarius: **_

_**Nasibmu hari ini sepertinya akan jauh dari kata 'Baik' Karena hujan akan turun di kota Seoul, terutama di tempat beraktifitasmu. Bahkan kau akan lupa membawa payung sehingga kau akan basah kuyup, terlambat masuk ke kelas bahkan kau akan dihukum guru karena lupa mengerjakan tugas. Keuanganmu pun tidak akan pernah baik sebelum akhir bulan. Asmaramu juga tidak ada perubahan, kau akan tetap melajang sampai awal April mungkin, masalah kesehatan sangatlah buruk, kau akan terserang flu akibat hujan-hujanan.**_

Namja paruh baya itu tertawa terbahak-bahak saat membaca rubrik apa yang menjadi favorit putranya itu. hampir saja ia tersedak kalau tidak melihat ekspresi wajah tak senang dari anaknya.  
Changmin hanya mampu mendengus kesal, lalu meratapi nasibnya yang selalu sial beberapa hari ini, tentunya akibat terlalu percaya kepada ramalan bintang.

Cho Kyuhyun, yeoja berumur 17 tahun. kedua orang tuanya hanyalah sepasang suami-istri biasa, namun anak perempuan mereka memiliki kelebihan yaitu "membaca masa depan". Kyuhyun selalu akurat dalam memperhitungkan nasib, semua tebakannya selalu benar. bahkan saat satu minggu sebelum ujian, ia punya feeling bahwa kekasihnya, Choi Siwon akan memutuskannya. dan ternyata...

"Kyuhyun-ah.."

ucap namja bernama Siwon itu. wajahnya menunduk karena menyesal dengan apa yang akan diucapkannya. tangannya terlipat disamping tubuh kekarnya yang berbalut kemeja putih serta kaki panjangnya yang terbalut celana hitam, terlihat seperti orang yang akan melakukan Interview.

Kyuhyun tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membaca apa yang akan Siwon katakan. cukup dengan petikan jari, ia langsung tersenyum puas dan menyalami Siwon dengan penuh semangat.

"oppa.. jangan khawatirkan aku! aku tau, kau akan melamar kerja di Gangwon kan? sudahlah.. fokuskan pada pekerjaanmu, aku baik-baik saja. berharaplah kalau kita ini jodoh, jadi kita bisa bertemu lagi di lain waktu.. arasseo?"

Siwon hanya mampu memasang wajah paling bodoh sedunia. Bagaimana mungkin kekasihnya ini tau apa yang akan dikatakan serta yang menjadi alasan ia memutuskan yeoja cantik dihadapannya ini. Kedua tangannya menggenggam bahu Kyuhyun, lalu dipeluknya yeoja yang hampir dua tahun menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"terimakasih Kyu! terimakasih! dengar, aku berjanji, jika aku sudah sukses nanti, aku akan membawamu ke Gangwon. lalu menikahimu disana.. eotteohke?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat, lalu tersenyum manis mendengar pernyataan sang kekasih yang sudah menjadi mantan itu.

**"Destiny"**

**An Alternate Universe with Horoscope theme..**

**Main Cast:**

**Shim Changmin [Male]**

**Cho Kyuhyun [Female]**

**Kim Jaejoong [Female]**

**Extended Cast:**

**Choi Siwon [Male]**

**Jung Yunho [Male] **

**Genre: Romance Comedy, Complicated Love**

**Rated: PG-13**

**Warning: OOC/DLDR, GENDERSWITCH FOR SOME UKEs, TYPO's!, RATED CAN CHANGE SUDDENLY**

**"Only story and plot purely Mine.." **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara nada dering ponsel Changmin membuat sang empunya yang sedang enak tidur itupun terbangun. jemarinya meraba-raba dimanakah beradanya sang persegi yang menjadi kesayangannya itu. Hampir satu setengah jam Changmin meraba-raba dimana berada sang ponsel, tak lama kemudian setelah ia menemukannya, ia langsung membuka matanya lalu melihat siapa yang berani mengganggu tidurnya di hari ini.

"Jae, ya.. ada apa?"

Ternyata Kim Jaejoong-lah yang berani mengganggu tidur Changmin. sebetulnya bukan mengganggu, seharusnya Changmin berterimakasih kepada kekasihnya yang cantik tersebut. karena telah membangunkannya di pagi hari, mengingatkannya untuk sarapan dan berangkat sekolah.

"Minnie! hari ini aku tidak bisa masuk sekolah.. aku.. seperti biasa penyakitku kambuh.."

"aishhh Jae, memangnya kau punya penyakit apa sih? dengar hampir setiap hari kamis kau selalu izin untuk tidak masuk sekolah.."

"astaga Minnie! tega-teganya kau membentak kekasihmu yang malang ini.. _hiks.._ "

"Jaejoong-ah, dengar! aku ini kekasihmu kan? tapi kenapa kau memperlakukan aku layaknya seperti pembantumu? setiap detik kau memerlukan sesuatu selalu aku yang jadi bulan-bulananmu. bahkan minggu lalu kau memperkenalkan aku ke teman-temanmu sebagai supir pribadimu! astaga..."

"aihhh.. kau kan tau aku tidak mau semua orang apalagi teman-temanku tau kalau aku ini sudah punya pacar.. aku juga tidak mau kalau semua orang tau kau kekasihku.."

"memangnya kenapa?"

"habisnya.. aku.. aku.. ehh sudah dulu ya, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang, sampai jumpa Minnie.. saranghae!"

Changmin menatap layar ponselnya. sambungan teleponnya dengan sang kekasih ternyata diputus begitu saja. keningnya mengkerut, kenapa kekasihnya ini sangat aneh? hampir setiap hari kamis ia bilang kalau ia sakit. bahkan yang paling menyakitkan adalah...

**_Flashback_**

_Suara gemericik hujan masih terdengar membasahi kota Seoul sore itu. Seorang namja berpakaian seragam sekolah menengah atas yang tak lain adalah Changmin. namja tinggi itu masih terdiam ditengah-tengah gerombolan para gadis yang tak lain adalah kawan-kawan Jaejoong, kekasihnya. _

_"Jae, dia ini siapa? pacarmu ya?" tanya Junsu, salah satu temannya._

_Jaejoong menatap Changmin risih. melihat penampilan Changmin yang seperti __**"Kucing Tercebur Parit"**__ karena rambutnya yang basah akibat air hujan, serta pakaiannya yang masih menggunakan seragam yang kondisinya yang amburadul, membuatnya malu untuk memperkenalkan Changmin sebagai kekasihnya pada teman-temannya yang rata rata memiliki kekasih yang berderajat lebih tinggi, serta anak kuliahan. tidak sepertinya, memiliki kekasih yang super aneh, percaya pada ramalan bintang, cuek, bahkan soal penampilan Jaejoong berani memberinya nilai 0,5 jika dihitung dari angka satu sekalipun._

_Changmin tersenyum kearah kawanan Jaejoong, baru saja akan mengulurkan tangan ketika akan menyambut uluran tangan Junsu, Jaejoong langsung menyikut pinggang Changmin dengan sikutnya. sontak Changmin segera menarik kembali uluran tangannya. Jaejoong tersenyum masam-masam kearah Junsu, Heechul dan Taemin. _

_"Hey Jae, kenapa kau senyum senyum begitu?" Tanya Heechul_

_"ehm.. tidak... dia ini bukan kekasihku.." Jawab Jaejoong, gugup_

_"jinjja?" Tanya Taemin, memasang wajah tak percaya. dilanjut dengan pertanyaan Junsu "kalau bukan kekasihmu, dia siapa?" _

_"kenalkan, dia Shim Changmin.. dia ini supir pribadiku.." _

**PLAKK!**

_Changmin merasa hatinya seperti ditampar ibunya sendiri. bagaimana mungkin kekasih yang amat dicintainya dengan gamblang mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah sang supir pribadi? _

**Flashback End**

Tepat jam tujuh lewat enam belas menit, Changmin sampai di kelasnya. sesampainya di kelas yang berpenduduk padat itu, ia hanya menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding di sebelah mejanya. Changmin sengaja mengambil meja paling ujung dekat dinding, alasannya saat ia sedang tidak mood belajar, ia akan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding lalu tidur walau hanya satu setengah menit. yang penting ia bisa menghilangkan rasa bosannya ketika pelajaran Ilmu Sosial, yang sudah pasti membahas hukum dan politik.

Saat sedang enak tidur, tiba-tiba saja Changmin dikagetkan dengan air yang mengguyur kepalanya hingga akhirnya ia terbangun dan batal melewati pintu mimpinya. Kedua mata bambi-nya membulat sempurna, sekujur tubuhnya basah akibat air yang mengguyur kepalanya beberapa detik lalu. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ia akan mendapati hal sial macam ini, saat tadi pagi membaca ramalan, katanya nasibnya hari ini akan jauh dari sial, tapi memang akan berhubungan dengan air. tetapi didalam ramalan itu, air lah yang akan membuatnya beruntung.

_'sial.. beruntung apanya? mana ada orang tersiram air jadi beruntung.. haisshh..' _dumelnya, dalam hati.

_'lagipula kenapa sih hari ini harus hujan? sudah tau kelasku ini sudah tua, banyak bocornya, atapnya pun sudah rompal, harusnya hujan jangan turun hari ini..'_ lanjutnya.

Tiba-tiba saja jemari lentik mendarat di pundaknya, Changmin hampir saja jantungan jika ia sedang sendiri didalam kelas ini. tapi itu hal yang mustahil, kelas bertaraf nasional ini tentu tidak akan menampung murid kurang dari sepuluh orang. pemilik jemari lentik itu tersenyum manis kearah Changmin, lalu membersihkan kepala Changmin dengan sapu tangan miliknya.

_'astaga.. cantik sekali.. '_

Hatinya bagai berbunga-bunga ketika melihat yeoja cantik dihadapannya itu. ia hanya mampu menelan salivanya melihat penampilan yeoja yang tak kalah cantik dari kekasihnya.

"Kau Aquarius kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun, santai

"iya, kau.. tau?"  
"tentu saja aku tau.. dengar, Aquarius akan berurusan dengan air pagi ini, dan air itulah yang akan membawa keberuntunganmu. aku juga Aquarius, itu sebabnya tadi aku menyiram air ke kepalamu. karena kau tertidur, dan saat kau tertidur semua anak akan menjahilimu. jadi aku memutuskan untuk menyirammu dengan air agar kau terbangun.. artinya kau terbebas dari kesialan.. hihihi.."

"astaga.. kau ini... peramal ya? atau ahli tarot? kenapa kau sangat pintar sekali menafsirkan ramalan bintang hari ini? atau mungkin hanya kebetu-"

"heisshh... jangan keras-keras, nanti semua orang tau.. iya kau benar, aku ini bisa membaca nasib, sama artinya dengan peramal.. "

Kyuhyun menjelaskan panajang lebar tentang dirinya pada namja yang ada dihadapannya itu. Hatinya entah kenapa berdebar-debar sangat keras ketika pertama kali melihat namja itu. Kyuhyun adalah murid baru di sekolah ini, ia baru saja datang dari Jeonju, karena tugas orang tuanya akhirnya ia dipindahkan ke Seoul.

"aku Kyuhyun.. Cho Kyuhyun, kau?"

ucap Kyuhyun, sambil mengulurkan tangan mulusnya.

"Changmin.. Shim Changmin.."

balas Changmin, lalu menjabat tangan mulus Kyuhyun.

Pembicaraan mereka tidak berhenti sampai disitu, karena keduanya sama-sama percaya akan ramalan bintang, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk bersahabat. pembicaraan mereka tak pernah beralih topik, selalu tentang ramalan bintang dan ramalan bintang, bahkan ketika Kyuhyun sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan, Changmin sering menampiknya. dengan alasan tidak ada topik seru selain membicarakan hobi keduanya yaitu berkaitan dengan Horoskop.

**TBC or END? **

**Annyeong~! kali ini author bawa ff ChangKyu! hahahaahahha *ketawa nista* author lagi pingin nyoba bikin ff dengan Seme!Changmin. kasian uri Maknae selalu jadi uke kalau author bikin ff-nya *pukpuk Min* **

**Well~ gimana? adakah yang tertarik dengan cerita diatas? jadi cerita diatas itu terinspirasi dari salah satu pic Changmin di era Rising Sun, lebih tepatnya pas pemotretan buat iklan ponsel gitu deh~ di pic itu Changmin megang ponsel trus sumpah pake gelangnya mirip banget sama gelang temen author yang emang percaya banget sama horoskop ._. itu sebabnya, author sengaja bikin Changmin berumur tujuh belas, karena emang bayangan author Changmin-nya itu yang di era Rising Sun ehehehe~ trus kenapa Kyuhyun author buat jadi cewek? author nemu pic Kyuhyun pas di SNL, akhirnya muncullah ide membuat Kyuhyun jadi GS dan di pair sama Changmin~ kkkk~**

**Last, boleh minta reviewnya? **

**Terimakasih ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Hampir setiap harinya Kyuhyun dan Changmin menghabiskan waktu bersama. Jangankan sepulang sekolah atau disaat hari sekolah, saat hari libur pun mereka selalu meghabiskan waktu bersama, tak lain adalah berburu segala sesuatu yang berbau dengan horoskop.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau akhir minggu ini kau ikut aku?" tanya Kyuhyun

"memangnya kau mau kemana?" Changmin balik bertanya

"ketika akhir minggu, aku suka menghabiskan waktu di daerah asalku, Jeonju. memang sih lumayan jauh dari sini, tapi disana kita bisa mendatangi peramal yang sudah menjadi langgananku.. bagaimana?" jelas Kyuhyun, mencoba membujuk sahabatnya itu.

"baiklah kalau begitu, minggu pagi aku tunggu kau di halte bus.." jawab Changmin, diikuti dengan senyum lembutnya.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya, lalu tersenyum gembira. acara membujuk temannya itu ternyata berhasil, tanpa perlu membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama atau bahkan cara-cara yang mungkin bisa menguras kantungnya hanya demi mendengar temannya berkata 'iya' untuk menemaninya mendatangi peramal yang sudah menjadi langganannya tersebut.

東方神起

Changmin masih setia terdiam di tempat tidurnya. ia tidak sedang melakukan apapun. semua tugasnya sudah diselesaikannya beberapa jam lalu saat ia masih punya semangat untuk mengerjakan bahkan belajar. lalu sekarang? semangatnya terlihat menguap entah kemana. wajahnya terlihat murung, seperti memendam rasa kecewa atau bahkan mengekspresikan rasa takut luar biasa di dalam hatinya. Tangan kanannya masih setia memegang ponsel pintarnya, bisa dibilang karena ponsel itulah Changmin kehilangan semangatnya hingga menjai seperti sekarang.

**Flashback**

_Sepulang sekolah, tak ada hal lain yang dilakukan namja berstatus siswa sekolah menegah atas itu. kini ia hanya duduk dengan tenang di sofa ruang tengah rumahnya. seperti hari-hari biasanya, kedua orang tuanya yang berstatus karyawan, sudah pasti tidak ada di rumah jika jam makan siang sampai akhir makan malam. dan disinilah namja tinggi itu, tepat di sofa ruang tengahnya, kedua matanya terfokus pada layar ponsel yang lebar itu. apa yang dilakukannya? sudah pasti membaca ramalan._

**_Ramalan hari Jumat, 1 Februari_**

**_Aquarius._**

**_Kesehatan, sepertinya kau akan mengalami masalah dengan perncernaanmu, jadi berhati-hatilah dalam memilih makanan, serta mengatur pola makan, jangan sampai telat atau makan makanan yang memiliki kadar asam berlebih. Keuangan, tak ada bedanya dengan hari ini, kau akan tetap memiliki kantung tipis, berhubung kau akan mendapat paling besar saat chuseok nanti. Asmara, sudah tak bisa dikordinir lagi, kau akan putus dengan kekasihmu! dan dalam waktu dekat akan menemukan penggantinya. Karir, sepertinya kau akan lebih menonjol pada bidang akademik dibanding non akademik._**

_Mata Changmin hampir saja keluar ketika melihat ramalan tentang asmaranya. sunnguh, beberapa hari sebelumnya keadaan asmaranya selalu bahkan membaik dari sebelumnya. jika sebelumnya Jaejoong enggan memperkenalkan Changmin pada kedua orang tuanya, kemarin sore ia malah baru saja mendatangi dan bertemu langsung dengan orang tua Jaejoong. lalu apa yang bisa dikatakan putus? mungkinkah setelah hari terindah kemarin ia akan dengan mudah memutuskan kekasihnya itu? Tapi, bagi seorang Shim Changmin yang terlanjur percaya pada setiap ramalan bintang, tentunya tidak ada yang perlu diragukan, mungkin saja ia memang akan putus dengan Jaejoong dalam waktu dekat, tapi hatinya memohon untuk tidak hari ini. _

_"astaga.. kenapa nasibku buruk terus setiap hari Jumat..." _

_Changmin mendengus kesal, hampir-hampir membanting ponselnya sendiri. _

**Flashback End**

Dan sampai saat ini, Changmin masih enggan melakukan hal lain selain merenungkan apa yang dibacanya tadi siang. kalimat 'putus dengan kekasihmu' masih terus teringat bahkan berputar-putar di kepalanya. pikiran normalnya melayang entah kemana, yang ada hanyalah secuil ingatan tentang ramalan bintangnya hari ini.

Saat sedang asik melamun, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar. dan ketika diliriknya, tertulislah nama Kim Jaejoong pada layar, yang berstatus 'mengirim pesan singkat'

_'Minnie.. dengar, aku ingin kau menemuiku jam delapan nanti. temui aku di rumahku, karena aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang teramat penting. kalau kau sampai tidak datang, itu artinya kau meremehkan aku sebagai kekasihmu.. kumohon, kau datang ya.. _

_Jae' _

Hatinya kembali diliputi rasa cemas, khawatir bahkan takut. takut kalau Jaejoong akan memutuskannya malam ini juga.

'God, please.. I beg you to save our relationship right now..' batinnya.

東方神起

Di lain tempat namun waktu yang sama, yeoja cantik itu masih berkutik dengan ponselnya. jemari lentiknya masih memegangi ponsel yang ditempelkan pada telinga kirinya. apa lagi yang dilakukannya selain menelepon?

"astaga unnie... tidak, aku tidak mungkin sampai seperti itu.." ucap Kyuhyun

"ah, kau sudah pintar berbohong ya rupanya? Kyuhyunnie! dengar Siwon itu sudah terlalu tua untukmu. bahkan kau lihat saja penampilannya, dia lebih cocok menjadi ahjussi daripada menjadi kekasihmu.."

Suara wanita bernama Sungmi di seberang sana, membuat Kyuhyun hampir saja melemparkan bantal ke wajah kakak sepupunya itu jika mereka tidak sedang bicara lewat telepon pastinya.

"aishh.. unnie, bisakah kau berhenti menjelek-jelekkan Wonnie-oppa ku?" dengus Kyuhyun

"hey, bukankah kau sudah putus dengan bujang lapuk itu? ayolah Kyu! aku yakin.. kau bisa mendapatkan dia.. ayolah!" ucap Sungmi

"YA! Hong Sungmi unnie! dia hanya temanku kok, tidak lebih... lagipula dia kan sudah ada yang punya. jadi perasaan ini cukup aku simpan dalam hati saja.. hihihi" jawab Kyuhyun

"eh, aniyaaa! kau harus percaya pada takdirmu! aku yakin kok kalau Shim Changmin itu akan menjadi milikmu.. lihat saja seperti apa nanti-"

"UNNIE! ganti topik saja, aku tidak mau memperpanjang masalah ini.."

Seulas perbincangan Kyuhyun dengan kakak sepupunya, Hong Sungmi. perbincangan mereka tidak akan menjadi-jadi seperti ini jika saja Kyuhyun tidak berkata sejujurnya tentang perasaannya kepada Changmin. sebelumnya Kyuhyun sudah menduga kalau ia memang akan jatuh cinta pada namja yang pertama kali dikenalnya saat masuk ke sekolah yang terlihat seperti sekolah buangan itu. Hampir semua murid di sekolahnya menyandang predikat 'bandel tingkat nasional' tidak terkecuali Changmin. awalnya ia merasa kalau ia tak akan memiliki perasaan apapun pada namja tinggi itu, tapi semuanya berubah ketika mereka semakin dekat setiap harinya. saat Changmin menceritakan kalau ia adalah bukan namja yang baik, ia sering membolos hanya untuk menghindari kesialan yang akan terjadi akibat ramalan, Kyuhyun hampir saja menaruh perasaan 'ilfeel' pada namja itu. tapi entah kenapa semakin hari, rasa ilfeel-nya itu hilang begitu saja dan digantikan oleh perasaan yang berbunga-bunga.

Kyuhyun menutupi wajahnya dengan sebuah bantal, lalu tertidur dengan sendirinya.

東方神起

Changmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu bercat putih polos itu. diketuknya pintu dihadapannya itu, tanpa menunggu lama keluarlah sesosok yeoja cantik dengan rambut hitam dan mata yang besar, serta tak lepas bibir pink-cherry miliknya.

"Minnie!" seru Jaejoong, lalu memeluk kekasihnya itu

"Jae.. kau kenapa?" tanya Changmin, bingung

"aishh.. jadi kau tidak ingat ya?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memanyunkan ujung bibirnya "hari ini kan tepat satu tahun hubungan kita.. kau ini bagaimana.." lanjutnya, lalu mengayunkan kedua tangan Changmin yang digenggamnya

Changmin menggaruk tengkuknya, sejujurnya ia memang tidak pernah ingat kapan ia menyatakan cinta pada yeoja yang sudah setahun menjadi kekasihnya itu. jangankan untuk diingat, ia pun masih bingun kenapa ia bisa memilih Jaejoong, yang notabene-nya bukan gadis yang baik-baik. karena kecantikan yang dimilikinya, hampir setiap namja di kelas mereka pernah menjadi kekasihnya. an jujur saja itu yang membuat Changmin selalu kecewa dengan hubungannya. Contohnya saja minggu lalu, saat Changmin akan pergi ke toilet ditengah-tengah pelajaran Ilmu sosial, ia memergoki kekasihnya tengah bemesraan dengan namja lain yang ternyata seniornya sendiri, Jung Yunho.

'kalau saja aku ingat kejadian minggu kemarin, aku sebetulnya sudah muak dengan yeoja ini.. tapi entah kenapa kalau jauh darinya, aku selalu ingin menangis, selalu merindukannya.. aku ini seperti terkena guna-guna.. cih'

Batin Changmin terus menyuarakan kutukan-kutukan tentang kekasihnya. kalau diingat-ingat sering sekali dirinya memergoki Jaejoong berselingkuh. saat kesabarannya sudah melempaui batas, ia akan mengucapkan kata putus, rasanya sulit saat melihat Jaejoong yang menghampirinya dengan busana serba minim. atau bahkan tatapan matanya yang memelas.

"arachi... tentu saja aku ingat Jae, hari ini adalah hari satu tahunnya kita bersama. hahahah ayo ucapkan harapanmu tentang hubungan kita" jelas Changmin, lalu memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong

"Tuhan, aku ingin hubunganku dengannya abadi, aku mohon jangan pisahkan kami, aku mencintainya, dia juga mencintaiku.. aku tidak ingin ada hal sekecil apapun merusak hubungan kami, karena aku begitu mencintainya. teramat mencintainya. hanya satu nama, Jung Yunho"

Changmin membelalakan matanya. hampir saja bola matanya keluar dari tempat tinggalnya, tangannya melepas pelukannya dari pinggang ramping kekasihnya itu. hatinya hampir saja melompat saat jaejoong mengatakan harapan dengan nama yang sudah pasti bukan namanya.

"Jae.. kau..? " ucap Changmin, terbata-bata.

"eh..?! andwae..an-dwae.. maksudku, Shim Changmin.. ya Shim Changmin!" jelas Jaejoong, berusaha menyembunyikan kepanikannya "aduhh kenapa aku selalu teringat si Jung itu sih.." umpatnya.

Dan Changmin hanya mampu mengangguk melihat serta mendengar ucapan dan ekspresi dari kekasihnya itu.

**"Destiny"**

**An Alternate Universe story with horoscope theme..**

**Main Cast:**

**Shim ChangMin [Male]**

**Cho KyuHyun [Female]**

**Kim JaeJoong [Female]**

**Extended Cast:**

**Choi Siwon [Male]**

**Jung Yunho [Male]**

**Hong Sungmi/DANA [Female]**

**Rated: PG-13**

**Warning: OOC/DLDR, GENDERSWITCH FOR SOME UKEs, RATED CAN CHANGE SUDDENLY!**

**"I only own the plot, All Characters isn't mine. I only borrow their name"**

**CHAPTER II**

**東方神起**

Semilir angin berhembus dari barat laut kota Seoul. yeoja manis itu masih saja berkutik dengan beberapa kartu tarot diatas meja makan. matanya terlihat serius menerawangi setiap lembar kartu yang diambilnya, lalu disimpannya kembali keatas meja. Hari ini, Kyuhyun ingin mencoba peruntungan nasibnya sendiri. Jika biasanya ia menerawangi nasib orang-orang, hari ini ia mencoba menerawangi nasibnya sendiri. semalam saat ia menelepon dengan Sungmi-unnie nya, ia disarankan untuk mencoba peruntungannya sendiri, siapa tau tidak meleset. peruntungan yang dicobanya adalah peruntungan dalam hal asmara.

'1..2..3' kedua matanya tertutup, lalu jemarinya mengambil satu dari banyaknya kartu tarot yang disiapkannya.

"AHHH!.." keluhnya

"Kyunnie, waeyo?" tanya sang ibu yang ternyata sedari tadi duduk dihadapannya

"eih.. umma?! ah.. a-a-aniya.. aku hanya mencoba peruntunganku sendiri.." jelas Kyuhyun

Sang ibu hanya mampu menghela nafas melihat tingkah putrinya itu. Kyuhyun memasang senyum janggal terhadap sang ibu, sebelum akhirnya ia berlari menuju kamarnya sendiri.

"aishhh! dasar anak nakal! bereskan dulu semua mainanmu Kyu!"

Teriak sang ibu, yang sama sekali tak digubris oleh Kyuhyun.

東方神起

Kyuhyun masih memeluk boneka beruang pemberian mantan kekasihnya, Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya mampu menangis dibalik boneka yang besarnya hampir menyaingi tubuhnya. ia menangis bukan karena teringat Siwon, justru sebaliknya ia bersyukur bisa putus dengan namja yang terlalu mengedepankan materi itu. dan yang mebuatnya sedih hari ini adalah Shim Changmin, namja yang dikenalnya satu minggu lalu, sekaligus namja yang ditaksirnya ketika hari ketiga mereka bertemu.

"hiks... kenapa harus seperti ini?" tanyanya, diikuti isak tangisnya

"kenapa...hiks...kenapa aku harus menyukai namja yang sudah tak perawan- eh maksudku namja yang tak lagi lajang.. hiks..." lanjutnya, kemudian mengambil segumpal tissue lalu dilapkannya s=ke setiap area wajahnya yang teraliri air matanya

"Changmin.. Changmin.. Changmin.. hiks..." Isak tangisnya menjadi jadi saat ia menyebutkan nama namja yang ditaksirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana pagi di sekolah itu sangatlah ramai. setiap anak berlalu lalang masuk dan keluar ruang kelas. setidaknya itulah yang bisa dilihat oleh Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk bersebelahan dengan Changmin saat jam istirahat. Kyuhyun terus memerhatikan gerak-gerik Changmin. dari mulai Caranya makan, caranya memulai pembicaraan, bahkan caranya tertawa. dan sungguh, hal itu membuat hati Kyuhyun semakin mencintainya.. semakin ingin memiliki namja yang berstatus temannya ini.

"Hey Changmin.." ucap Kyuhyun

"Ne? kenapa? tumben sekali kau mengganggu kencanku dengan makanan.." jawab Changmin

"aishh.. sebentar saja.. "

"memangnya kau mau apa?"

"aku cuma ingin tanya, hubunganmu dengan Jaejoong.."

Changmin hampir saja tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun mengenai hubungannya. ia tau kalau Kyuhyun memang temannya, tapi apa maksudnya ia ikut mencampuri hubungannya dengan kekasihnya itu. Changmin mendecak kesal, lalu melemparkan selembar tissue kehadapan Kyuhyun.

"YA! kau marah?" tanya Kyuhyun, dengan nada yang meremehkan

"aniya, aku hanya tidak suka orang mencampuri urusan pribadiku..." jawab Changmin, dengan wajah datar

"hmm.. baiklah.. aku kan hanya mencoba berbicara nyaman denganmu.. tapi kau kok malah meresponnya buruk sekali sih.." lanjut Kyuhyun, lalu memanyunkan ujung bibirnya

Changmin tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi wajah temannya itu, dicubitnya pipi kanan Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum simpul kearah temannya itu.

"e-eh.. kau ini apa sih.." ucap Kyuhyun, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malu-nya

"kau ini... cantik, imut, pintar juga.. tapi kenapa tidak punya pacar?" tanya Changmin

"aku sudah putus" jawab Kyuhyun, singkat

Changmin tersenyum, lalu mendekati wajah cantik Kyuhyun. diusapnya ujung bibir Kyuhyun. hati Kyuhyun semakin tak karuan melihat ekspresi wajah namja yang ditaksirnya dari jarak dekat. dan ia tidak bisa berbohong, namja yang dihadapannya ini begitu tampan. dan bahkan dengan mudah membuat hatinya luluh dalam hitungan detik. jika ia tidak ingat kalau ini bukan di sekolah, mungkin saja ia sudah menyambar bibir namja yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Changmin membelai rambut Kyuhyun, lalu memejamkan matanya mendekati wajah Kyuhyun, begitupun dengan Kyuhyun yang memejamkan matanya lalu berharap kalau Changmin menciumnya duluan dan mengatakan kalau ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"Kyu.. " ucapnya, lalu mengelus bibir Kyuhyun

"ne.." jawab Kyuhyun, lembut

"bisakah kau saja yang menjadi kekasihku?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, matanya berkaca-kaca. ia tidak menyangka kalau namja yang ditaksirnya itu memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, tanpa basa-basi ia menutup matanya berusaha untuk menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Changmin.

"KYUHYUNNIE! KAU MAU BANGUN JAM BERAPA?"

Teriakan sang ibu berhasil membawa Kyuhyun kembali kepada kehidupan nyata. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar, dan alhasil..

'jadi itu cuma mimpi?' batinnya mendengus kesal

Masih bisa dirasakan basah air mata yang menyebar ke seluruh wajahnya akibat menangisi Changmin kemarin siang. tidak terasa ia tertidur selama satu hari, dan jam sudah menunjukan pukul 06.00 KST, sudah waktunya ia bersiap untuk sekolah.

"tapi mimpi itu terasa nyata.. hihihi.. aku jadi tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Changmin-ku.." ucapnya, lalu menyampirkan handuk di bahunya dan segera berlari menuju kamar mandi.

東方神起

**TBC**

**Annyeong~! akhirnya Chap 2 published juga *elap keringet* tadinya author mau publish chap 2 entar aja, kapan kapan soalnya author berasa cuma dapet feel pas chap pertama doang tentang fic ini. eh tapi nyatanya banyak yang minta author untuk ngelanjutin fic ini dan... yep! sudah dipublish! author mohon maaf atas segala typo yang bertebaran, juga alur yang terasa begitu cepat. atas semua kekurangannya, author minta maaf, juga terimakasih untuk para readers yang memberikan reviews maupun yang cuma sekedar baca *bow* well special thanks to ratnasparkyu, 2143, kyufiie, cho rina, dzdubunny, Augesteca dan para reader yang lainnya. Mian author nggak bisa jawab reviewnya disini, intinya uthor mau bilang terimakasih. dan kalau ada saran atau kritik, bisa langsung ke twitter author, bisa dilihat pada bio author~  
well, author berharap bisa lanjut ke chap depan dalam waktu singkat! last, tinggalkan jejak  
Terimakasih ^_^**


End file.
